Trypophobia
Ich musste mich für eine Arbeit mit dem Thema Phobien beschäftigen. Das kam mir ganz recht, denn Psychologie/Philosophie war definitiv das Studium, das ich nach der Schule anstreben möchte. So machte es mir auch nichts aus, mal ein paar Nachmittage nicht mit meinen Leuten rumzuhängen, sondern mich auf intensive Recherche im Internet zu begeben. Mir haben es besonders die ausgefallenen Phobien schon immer angetan, neben solchen Themen wie Wahnsinn, Schizophrenie, Geisteskrankheiten. Die Coulrophobie ist eine, die es mir besonders angetan hat. Wieso man Angst vor Clowns hat? Keine Ahnung! Lustig find ich die auch nicht, aber direkt Angst davor haben? Aber in der Liste der ausgefallenen Phobien gibt es eine ganze Reihe, über die ich, gemeinerweise, nur schmunzeln konnte. Es gibt doch tatsächlich eine Angst vor Freitag, dem 13. – die Paraskavedekatriaphobie, oder noch besser: Tetraphobie, die Angst vor der Zahl Vier. Ich konnte einfach nicht umher mir vorzustellen, wie Menschen mit diesen Phobien ihren Alltag meistern. Was macht so ein Typ, der Angst vor der Zahl Vier hat, wenn er am 4. April um 4 Uhr in das vierte Gebäude am Vierplatz in den 4. Stock ins Zimmer 444 muss? Oder was macht jemand, der an einer Angst vor der Angst leidet, wenn er mal Angst hat? Wird das dann zu einem unaufhörlichen Teufelskreis? Keine Ahnung. Keine gute Voraussetzung für jemanden, deren Berufswunsch mal Psychologin ist, findet ihr nicht? Ich machte mich schließlich wieder an die Arbeit, verfasste meinen Text, googelte viel und machte mir zwischendurch einen Kaffee. Nach stundenlangem Tippen, Korrigieren, Googeln und Koffein in meine Blutbahn befördern, saß ich schon mit dem Kopf auf den Händen gestützt und rauchendem Gehirn vor dem Bildschirm. Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, wenn man einfach sagt: „Schluss, ich will nicht mehr!“ und dann auf seine Arbeit sieht und man sogar alles Recht der Welt hat, erschöpft zu sein, weil man sein Ding gemacht hat? Herrlich! Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich in meiner Notizliste noch eine Phobie übrig, die ich mir vornehmen wollte: die Trypophobie – die Angst vor Löchern. Gut, hab ich mir gedacht, das wird ein Lückenfüller. Warum der Mensch Angst vor Löchern hat, ist ja wohl klar: die Angst, hineinzufallen. Aber egal, das würde sich schon positiv auswirken und meinen Ehrgeiz nochmals unterstreichen. Also las ich mir die erstbesten Artikel darüber durch, nicht in Erwartung etwas Aufregendes darüber zu finden. Aber das sollte sich als falsch herausstellen… Diese Phobie bezeichnet nämlich nicht die Angst vor großen, tiefen Löchern, sondern vor kleinen Löchern auf Oberflächen oder auch, wenn Sachen unkontrolliert irgendwo aus solchen Löchern „herauswachsen“. Ich kann nicht erklären wieso, aber allein die kurze Vorstellung davon trocknete mir doch einen Moment den Mund aus und ich hatte einen kleinen Kloß im Hals. Ich hatte so darüber noch nie nachgedacht, aber es waren keine sehr schönen Vorstellungen davon. In erster Linie musste ich an diesen „Baummann“ denken… was der arme Kerl durchmacht ist schlimm. Ich hatte schon ein ungutes Gefühl, nach diesem Begriff in Google zu suchen – und das sollte sich auch bewahrheiten. Was ich darunter für Bilder zu sehen bekam, war das Schlimmste, was mir jemals untergekommen ist – und zwar mit Abstand! Objektiv betrachtet sind die Bilder, die man auf diversen Gore-Seiten findet mit Sicherheit schlimmer, aber das… trotzdem schüttelte es mich. Ich wusste nicht, auf was ich zuerst schauen sollte, ein Bild jagte mir einen größeren Schauer über den Rücken als das andere. Es war zwar nicht so, dass ich kotzen musste oder so, aber ich würde lügen, wenn sagen würde: Ich war nicht nah dran. Ich hab dann trotzdem den Tab im Browser gewechselt um meinen Augen eine – verdiente – Verschnaufpause zu genehmigen. Schnell war ich aber wieder beim Thema und dachte mir: Ha, das ist wohl doch nicht nur ein Lückenfüller! Ich sammelte also ein paar der Bildchen ein und vollendete meine Arbeit. Ich hatte dabei einen Hintergedanken: Dass Menschen mit Arachnophobie schon beim Anblick von Spinnen eine Gänsehaut bekommen war mir ja klar. Aber dass ich offensichtlich auch nicht gerade unempfindlich auf diese Löcher-Sache bin, hat mich dann doch zu der Frage gebracht: Wie vielen anderen, in diesem Fall aus meiner Klasse, geht es womöglich genauso wie mir ohne es zu wissen? Schließlich handelt es sich dabei ja nur um eine Ansammlung von Löchern… Ich stellte fest, dass es bereits dunkel draußen war und ich den ganzen Abend damit verbracht hatte. So schaltete ich den Computer, ausnahmsweise mal mit dem reinen Gewissen was für die Schule getan zu haben, aus und machte mich bettfertig. Mein Schlaf wurde am Morgen jedoch unsanft unterbrochen. Ich bin aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum, in heftige Bauchschmerzen hinein, aufgewacht. Aber es waren keine gewöhnlichen Unterleibs- oder Regelschmerzen, wegen denen mir dieses Gefühl ja leider zu sehr vertraut ist. Es war, als würde sich mein Magen umdrehen – buchstäblich. Ein scheußliches Gefühl. Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass ich viel zu früh wach wurde. So blieb ich noch eine Zeit lang auf dem Rücken im Bett liegen, an die Decke starrend, und dachte über diesen Traum nach. Ich erinnerte mich selten an meine Träume, aber an diesen schon. Viel zu deutlich. Es war eine große Ansammlung surrealer Bilder, völlig verzerrt und grässlich. Aber das ekelhafteste war, dass ich von den Bildern, die ich zu der Trypophobie fand, träumte. Ich war in irgendeinem Raum, der sehr düster war, dreckig und schummrig, in dem Menschen saßen, mit verzerrten Gesichtern, durchlöchert von oben bis unten, mit kleinen schwarzen Löchern, in denen sich etwas zu bewegen schien, finstere Augenhöhlen, die ins Nichts starrten und aufgerissenen Mündern. Ich wusste noch, dass ich in dem Traum an ihnen vorbeigelaufen bin und der Raum sich in die Länge zog, zu einem Gang verformte. Flüsternde Stimmen umgaben mich dabei oder seltsam gurgelnde Laute. Dann blieb ich stehen vor Schreck und Ekel; auf dem Boden lag eine Person. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war. Sie lag da in einer extrem unnatürlichen Körperhaltung, der Kopf kahlrasiert. Aus ihrem Gesicht wuchsen lauter kleine Backen und Schneidezähne, direkt aus der eingerissenen Haut heraus umgeben von Krusten und getrocknetem Blut. Ihre ganze Haut war von Löchern durchzogen in denen kleine Würmer zu sitzen schienen, die sich bewegten. Aus ihrem Mund wucherte etwas, das ich nicht definieren konnte; es sah aus, wie ein verrotteter Schwamm, aus dessen Löchern Unmengen von wurmartigen Gebilden rankten und sprossen. Sie bewegten sich nicht, sie waren völlig starr. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Bei dem Gedanken daran schauderte es mich so widerlich durch, als hätte es nur 10 Grad in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte eine richtig ekelhafte Gänsehaut und die Vorstellung daran schien die Bauchschmerzen zu verschlimmern. Ich entschied, dass es das Beste wäre diesen Traum zu vergessen und aufzustehen. Ich setze mich auf, an die Bettkante, stützte meine Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel, die Hände auf der Stirn. Bevor ich aufstand fuhr ich mir noch einmal durchs Haar, überlegte noch, was ich heute anziehen wollte, wenn auch nur um mich abzulenken und ging ins Bad. Ich hab noch ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen genommen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Es schien auch zu helfen, die Schmerzen verblassten über den Tag. Jedoch schien der Traum einige Spuren an mir hinterlassen zu haben. Trotz Make-Up wurde ich ungewöhnlich oft darauf angesprochen, warum ich heute so blass sei. Ich hatte zwar immer schon einen blasseren Teint, aber so schlimm war es noch nie. Auch meine Konzentration ließ zu wünschen übrig. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon unwillkürlich das Bedürfnis mir über meine Haut zu streichen, meistens über meine Oberarme. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich das tat. Meine Finger glitten immer wieder über meine Haut und ich versuchte die Struktur, die Beschaffenheit zu fühlen. Klingt total creepy, ich weiß, aber irgendwie hat es mich dann doch auch beruhigt. Ich versuchte so gut es ging normal zu wirken. Wenn ich mir überlegte, was gerade in meinem Kopf vorging bekam ich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass mich alle anstarren und denken würden: „Was hat die denn für einen Knall“? Ich kam mir mit meinen Gedanken richtig nackt vor, entblößt und erniedrigt. Keine Ahnung, was mit mir los war und das obwohl ich eigentlich sehr selbstbewusst war – oder das zumindest von mir dachte. Das konnte doch nicht einfach nur die Schuld eines einzelnen Traums gewesen sein? Am Abend wurde es wieder schlimmer. Die Bilder wollten meinen Kopf einfach nicht verlassen und ich hatte noch dazu mit elendigen Schmerzen in den Fingern und am Handrücken zu kämpfen. Ich ging davon aus, dass das alles psychosomatisch sei und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir diese Bilder einfach nochmal ansehen müsste. Also tat ich genau das. Meine Hände zitterten vor Schmerz und vor dem widerlichen Gefühl, das mich gleich erwarten würde als ich den Cursor auf die Suchen-Schaltfläche steuerte und die linke Maustaste betätigte. Ich atmete schwer, als ich die Bilder sah aber ich zwang mich hinzusehen, um mich der Angst zu stellen. Im selben Moment verspottete ich mich selbst: „Und sowas wie du will sich als das Vorzeigebeispiel einer starken Frau in der heutigen Gesellschaft präsentieren? Das sind nur ein Haufen Löcher, verdammt!“ … Löcher… überall diese Löcher… Furchen, Löcher, Dellen, wo keine sein sollten, durchziehen irgendwelche Oberflächen. Mir wurde eiskalt, ich rieb meine Arme, kauerte mich zusammen. Überall sind Löcher… mein Blick wurde verschwommen… es war bereits dunkel, in meinem Zimmer brannte kein Licht, nur die Helligkeit des Monitors tauchte den Raum in einen trüben, künstlichen Schein, verwandelte alles um mich in schemenhafte Silhouetten. Auf den Bildschirm zu sehen tat schon weh in den Augen, aber ich war wie erstarrt. Ich zog die Beine an, umschlang sie mit meinen Armen, legte das Kinn auf meine Knie und scrollte nur gelegentlich weiter, ich hatte Panik vor dem was als nächstes kommen würde. Trotz frisch rasierter Beine spürte ich, wie mir die Gänsehaut über die Arme kratze, mir wurde zunehmend kälter, weswegen ich mir meine Decke holte und mich einwickelte. Ich saß nur mehr stoisch da, der Blick vom hellen Licht getrübt. Überall diese Löcher… ich musste mir vorstellen, was sich darin befindet… Würmer, Spinnen, Käfer, die unter der Oberfläche leben und sich ihren Weg durch die Haut graben, die sich darin vermehren, alles von innen zerfleischen und zersetzen. Und dann kam das Übelste: Ich sah meine Gänsehaut auf den Armen an und musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass meine Haut ja auch voller kleiner Löcher ist, voller Poren… Maden und Würmer, Käfer und Spinnen, die darin ihre Eier ablegen könnten, die sich darin einnisten. Kleine Stacheln, Noppen, Stoppel und Hörner, die daraus wachsen könnten; meine Gedanken machten mich krank, ich war in einem Kreislauf gefangen. Ich begann überall Löcher zu sehen, unwissend, was darin lebt, bis ich es nicht mehr halten konnte, auf die Toilette stürmte und mich lautstark übergab. Nur durch einen Schleier um meine Wahrnehmung konnte ich das Klopfen und Rufen meiner Mutter an der Badezimmertür wahrnehmen. Ich dachte nur sehr langsam und mein erster Gedanke war, wie ich es in diesem Zustand überhaupt schaffen konnte die Tür vorher abzuschließen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Was hast du denn?“, rief sie besorgt. „Nichts, Mama. Ich glaube nur, dass ich mir den Magen ein bisschen verdorben habe oder so. Aber mir geht’s schon besser.“, antwortete ich ihr. „Kind, was machst du nur für Sachen? Denkst du, dass du morgen überhaupt zur Schule gehen kannst?“ „Ja, mir geht es doch schon besser, mach dir keine Gedanken“, log ich, „ich will nur meine Ruhe, wenn etwas ist, rufe ich dich!“ Es war mir unsagbar peinlich, ein Gefühl wie heute in der Schule. Es kam mir so vor als würden mich die Gedanken der anderen ausziehen und auslachen. Ich fühlte mich wieder so verwundbar und schutzlos – fast wie durchlöchert. Immer noch vor der Toilette kniend, mit den Armen auf der Klobrille meinen zitternden, schweißnassen Körper abstützend, schwer atmend und dem widerlichen Gefühl, das man nach dem Erbrechen hat, tastete ich nach der Spülung um sie zu betätigen und meinen Mageninhalt wegzuschwemmen. Ich bleib noch einen Moment so über die Schüssel gebeugt, weil ich immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass mir Magenreste hochkommen könnten und von etwas Beklemmendem in der Brust. Schlussendlich sackte ich auf meinen Hintern und legte mich langsam auf die kalten Fliesen. Mir war eiskalt, meinen Körper durchzuckte ein Stechen und Brennen in den Gliedern, ich schauderte und zitterte weiter vor mich hin und betrachtete sehr ausführlich die Fugen des Bodens. „Bloß nicht zu viel nachdenken“, dachte ich mir, „einfach mit dem Kopf woanders sein.“ Ablenkung war aber in diesem Stadium nicht mehr nötig, es war, als hätte ich nicht nur die Toilette durchgespült. Meine Augenlider wurden langsam aber sicher schwerer und erlagen letztendlich der Müdigkeit… Ich war in einem dunklen Gang, es sah leicht so aus wie eine Rezeption eines Krankenhauses bei Nacht. Vor den Fenstern war es nicht einfach nur Nacht, es war pechschwarz. Als wären alle Fenster mit schwarzen Leintüchern verhangen. Es war menschenleer und totenstill. Das Gebäude schien verfallen zu sein. Ich lief langsam über den Boden, ziellos, ich wusste nicht wohin aber diese pechschwarze Finsternis draußen jagte mir unheimliche Angst ein, sodass ich das Gebäude gar nicht erst verlassen wollte. Stimmen und ein Flüstern waren zu hören aber ich konnte die Geräuschquelle nicht orten. Fast unmerklich begann der Boden plötzlich Risse zu bilden, Unmengen kleiner Furchen entstanden, es erinnerte an einen vertrockneten Wüstenboden. Als ich das bemerkte schreckte ich zurück und drängte mich gegen eine der Wände aus Angst der Boden würde zusammenbrechen und mich in eine ungewisse Tiefe reißen. Das Flüstern wurde lauter aber ich konnte nichts verstehen. Mich irritierten all diese Rissen und Furchen im Boden, sie erinnerten mich wieder an die Löcher, die Ungewissheit, was sich in den Spalten verbirgt. So begann ich nun zu rennen in den Korridor hinein, doch es schien als bewegte ich mich gar nicht. Ich stoppte abrupt als ich merkte, dass der Gang in einer Sackgasse endete. Instinktiv presste ich mich an die Wand, klopfte gegen den rauen Beton, es musste einfach noch weitergehen. Das laute Murmeln eines Mädchens war plötzlich direkt hinter mir, es war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. Ich wirbelte herum und sackte in mich zusammen. Da stand ein Mädchen, völlig nackt, ohne Haare und ohne Gesicht vor mir. Es hatte weder eine Nase, noch Augen oder einen Mund. Es stand mit geneigtem Kopf da. Sein Körper war durch und durch von kleinen Löchern übersät, allerdings in verschiedensten Größen. In den meisten dieser unnatürlichen Löcher steckten Krankenhausgegenstände, darunter einige Kanülen, Scheren, Latexhandschuhe, die zusammengeknüllt waren, Verbandsbinden, Gläser, allesamt umgeben von schwarzem Eiter, der aus den Löchern quoll. Es begann damit langsam auf mich zuzugehen, neigte dabei den Kopf hin und her. Ich krabbelte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Aus ihrem Gesicht wuchsen langsam aber stetig Pusteln heraus, die aufplatzen. Schwarzer Eiter quoll auch aus diesen gefolgt von dicken, weißen Würmern, die aus ihrem Kopf kamen. An der Stelle, an der ihr Mund sein sollte sprossen Zähne, dicke Backenzähne und Schneidezähne kreuz und quer direkt aus ihrer Haut. Ihre Haut begann zu reißen und sich ein verzerrter Mund zu bilden, der vor Schmerz erfüllte Laute von sich gab. Aus ihren gesamten Fingern und aus den Händen wuchsen Fingernägel und hornartige Gebilde, aus den Armen kleine Widerhaken, die sich völlig strukturlos bildeten. Ich wollte schreien, versuchen ihr zu entkommen, doch es kam kein Ton von mir. Die unheimlichen, leidenden Geräusche, die sie von sich gab zerrissen mich innerlich, ich sah wie Blut auf den Boden unter mir tropfte, es quoll offenbar aus meinem Mund und meiner Nase. Ich wollte mich gegen die Mauer hinter mir drücken um mich daran aufzurichten, doch fiel wieder nach hinten. Die Mauer war verschwunden und ohne groß nachzudenken krabbelte ich verkehrt auf allen Vieren weg von ihr, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Oft landete ich dabei mit einer Hand in einer der Risse im Boden und zog sie schnell wieder heraus. Zu groß war meine Paranoia, dass irgendwas darin sein könnte, das nach mir greift und mich festhält. Irgendwann verließ mich die Kraft weiter zu krabbeln und ich blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Aus einigen der Löcher, im Körper des Mädchens, in denen noch keine Gegenstände steckten, nahm ich plötzlich Bewegungen war. Aber nicht wie von Würmern, die unter der Oberfläche hervorkommen, sondern es sah nach Fingern aus. Und kleinen Füßen von Neugeborenen, die aus dem Mädchen herauswuchsen und sich bewegten. Der gesamte Anblick dieser Erscheinung war so scheußlich und unerträglich anzusehen, sodass mir die Kraft fehlte weitere Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen. Ich blieb nur noch erschöpft liegen, während sie weiter auf mich zu kam. „Wach auf! Wach auf! Wir fahren jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus!“, rief meine Mutter, die über mir hockte und mich wie wild schüttelte. Ich lag noch immer im Bad auf dem kalten Fliesenboden. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das aufgehende Tageslicht, sie waren verquollen und noch vom Schlaf verklebt. Mir war eiskalt, ich war schweißgebadet und ich hatte unfassbare Schmerzen in meinem linken Unterarm. Erst nachdem ich realisiert hatte wo ich eigentlich war bemerkte ich eine kleine Blutlache und vereinzelte Ansammlungen von Bluttropfen am Boden, daneben eine blutverschmierte Pinzette. Ich betrachtete meinen Arm und mir wurde speiübel. Meine Mutter, die weiter auf mich einsprach hörte ich nur aus der Ferne. Ich hatte mir mit der Pinzette im Schlaf den Unterarm zerstochen. Die Haut war überseht mit Löchern, Einstichen, an denen verkrustetes Blut klebte. Als ich den Versuch unternahm mich aufzusetzen, half mir meine Mutter direkt und stützte mich. Ich wollte mir die schmerzende Stelle am Arm festhalten doch ich wollte die Löcher nicht berühren. In dem Moment hing ich mich wieder über die Toilettenschüssel und hustete hinein. „Ich geb dir was zur Beruhigung und wir fahren jetzt sofort zu einem Arzt!“, sagte sie. Sie hievte mich auf und gab mir eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser zum Nachtrinken. Das half etwas. Während der Autofahrt fingen die Schmerzen erneut an, allerdings nicht mehr am Unterarm sondern wieder an den Fingern und in den Händen, noch dazu sehr stark am Gaumen. Ich fuhr mit der Zunge über meinen Gaumen und merkte raue, harte Stellen. Ich bekam Panik und zwang mich mir nicht vorzustellen, was das war und auch nicht drauf zufassen. Beim Arzt angekommen untersuchte dieser erst meinen Arm und versorgte die Einstiche, gab mir was gegen eine mögliche Sepsis und die Schmerzen und legte einen Verband herum. Das war gut, ich musste die Einstiche nicht mehr sehen. Ich war dort, wie ein Häufchen Elend, kreidebleich, zitternd und bibbernd. „Ich würde mich gern mit ihrer Tochter allein unterhalten“, hörte ich den Arzt in einem anderen Zimmer zu meiner Mutter sagen. Ich saß auf der Liege, die mit einer grauen, weichen Matte bezogen war und fühlte mit den Fingern die Oberfläche. Sie war glatt, nur leicht rau, keine Löcher, keine Furchen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl. Es war so schön, dass ich meine Augen schloss. Es lenkte sogar von den restlichen Schmerzen ab, die das Schmerzmittel nicht völlig betäuben konnte. Meine Mutter stimmte dem Wunsch des Arztes zu. Der Arzt betrat den Raum und setze sich mir gegenüber hin. Es war ein älterer Mann, der, meiner Meinung nach, aussah wie der typische „Onkel Doktor“, dem man alles anvertrauen kann. Normal hatte ich Angst vor medizinischen Untersuchungen, Ärzten und vor Krankenhäusern im Allgemeinen doch diesmal nicht. „Nun, Carry – ich darf dich doch so nennen?“, fragte der Arzt. Ich nickte. „Nun, deine Verletzungen sind in meinen Augen ein ernstes Alarmsignal. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du dir das im Schlaf zugefügt hast? Wenn du Sorge hast darüber zu sprechen musst du das nicht, als Arzt darf ich nichts weitererzählen, was du mir anvertraust, auch deiner Mutter nicht, wenn du das nicht möchtest“, sagte er mit einer beruhigenden, tiefen Stimme. „Ja“, antwortete ich, „ich hab mir das wirklich im Schlaf zugefügt, das schwöre ich! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das getan zu haben und ich bin doch auch keine Ritzerin, Borderline-Patientin und hab nie das Bedürfnis gehabt mich selbst zu verletzen oder sowas.“ Ich war als Psychologie-Begeisterte eigentlich immer sehr stolz darauf, dass ich sehr wohl den Unterschied zwischen Selbstverletzendem Verhalten, Borderline und solchen Sachen kannte ohne irgendwas zu pauschalisieren aber in dem Moment wollte ich einfach nur irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich wirklich nicht in diese Sparte gehöre. Das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde mir wieder etwas wärmer. Das war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, ich wollte hier gar nicht mehr weg. „Carry, ganz unabhängig davon, ob du dir das im Schlaf zugefügt hast oder nicht, ich werde dich in jedem Fall an die psychiatrische Abteilung überstellen müssen, das ist dir klar?“, fragte er. „Ja… aber ich glaube, dass die mir nicht helfen können.“ Der Arzt sah mich eindringlich an. „Doch, mit Sicherheit. Wir haben dort sehr nette Kollegen, die spezialisiert sind genau das zu behandeln auch wenn du denkst, dass wir sowas noch nie gesehen hätten.“ „Werden das auch so nette Leute sein, wie Sie?“, fragte ich ihn. Er lächelte. „Aber natürlich. Ich gebe gleich oben Bescheid, deiner Mutter habe ich schon gesagt, wo ihr hin müsst.“ Ich stand auf, wacklig auf den Beinen, gab ihm die Hand und bedankte mich. Draußen wartete schon meine Mutter auf mich, mit gesenktem Kopf und beschämtem Blick ging ich auf sie zu. Ihre Augen waren rot, als hätte sie geweint. „Super, jetzt denken die alle ich litte an Borderline oder hätte einen totalen Knall…“, dachte ich mir. Ich wünschte mir in dem Moment einfach nur allein zu sein. Keine Menschen, keine Blicke, keine Stimmen. Sie legte im Gehen eine Hand auf meine Schulter und streichelte sie. „Es wird alles wieder gut“, flüsterte sie in meine Richtung, während wir durch den geschäftigen Flur des Krankenhauses in Richtung der Aufzüge gingen. Ich setze mich wieder auf eine Liege. Ich kam mir nun wirklich vor wie eine Geisteskranke. Der Psychiater setze sich auf einen Stuhl daneben. Er sah wesentlich jünger aus, als der Arzt, der meinen Arm behandelte. Er ist wohl eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Kinder- und Jugendpsychologie. Ich wollte das ja selbst mal werden also war ich schon ziemlich ehrfürchtig vor ihm und seinen Auszeichnungen, die die Wände schmückten. Er reichte mir die Hand. „Hallo, Carry. Wie ich hörte bist du mit einer Verletzung, die du dir zugefügt hast, zu mir überstellt worden, richtig? Wenn es dir einfacher fällt mit mir zu sprechen während du liegst, kannst du dich auch gerne auf die Liege legen.“ Ich nahm seine Hand, schüttelte sie, aber doch etwas verwundert, dass er so mit der Tür ins Haus fällt aber er würde schon wissen, was er tut. Sein Angebot mich hinzulegen verneinte ich aber. „Ja… aber ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich das nicht absichtlich gemacht hab.“ Er sah mich streng an. „Carry, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn 17-jährige Mädchen, und natürlich auch Jungs, manchmal dazu neigen sich in irgendeiner Form selbst zu verletzen. Das ist behandelbar und gar keine so große Sache, wie du vielleicht denkst. Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Probleme gehabt, über die du sprechen willst?“ „Der andere Typ hätte Psychiater werden sollen“, dachte ich mir, „der hier wirkt einfach nur geschäftsmäßig, als würde er ein fertig konzeptioniertes Prozedere abarbeiten.“ „Ich habe weder Borderline noch SVV noch sonst irgendsowas, falls Sie darauf hinauswollen…“, entgegnete ich ihm schließlich etwas trotzig, „ich hab viel darüber gelesen und kenne mich aus und nein, sowas hab ich definitiv nicht.“ „Man kann sich niemals selbst therapieren, das ist eine Grundregel, Carry“, antwortete er, „trotzdem, selbst wenn du das im Schlaf getan hast, so ist das kein normales Verhalten und kann durchaus auch zur Gefahr werden, für dich oder vielleicht sogar für andere.“ Jetzt machte mich der Kerl echt sauer. „Normales Verhalten“. Und sowas von einem renommierten Kinder- und Jugendpsychiater…? Wie ich dieses Wort „normal“ schon verabscheue. „Bin ich es etwa nicht wert wo dazuzugehören, weil ich anders bin? Arschloch“, war mein letzer Gedanke, als ich meinen Blick von ihm abwandte. „Also“, fuhr er fort, „irgendwas ist doch vorgefallen, das merke ich schon.“ „Du merkst gar nichts…“, dachte ich mir noch, beantwortete dann aber seine Frage: „Ja, naja… ich weiß nicht genau. Für die Schule musste ich mich mit dem Thema Phobien beschäftigen und da bin ich auf diese eine Phobie gestoßen… die ähm …“, verzweifelt kramte ich in meinem Gedächtnis nach dem Namen, „Try… Tribo… irgendwas… hach; wenn man halt Angst vor einer Menge“, ich schluckte unwillkürlich, „Löchern hat…“ „Die Trypophobie, ja“, ergänzte er mich, „das ist eine sehr eigene Form der Phobie. Nur die wenigsten wissen, dass sie unter ihr leiden aber tatsächlich leiden die meisten Leute stärker darunter als manche Arachnophoben vor Spinnen. Phobien können sich unbehandelt sehr stark auf die Psyche auswirken, wenn man mit ihnen konfrontiert wird. Und Ansammlungen von Löchern gibt es in unserer Welt nunmal fast überall.“ „Den letzten Satz hättest du dir aber schenken können…“, dachte ich mir noch, trotzdem, meine Antipathie gegen diesen Arzt verflog mit einem Schlag. Er könnte mir vielleicht wirklich helfen zu verstehen, was mit mir los war. „Naja, ich hab für diese Arbeit eben Bilder danach gesucht. Und das Ansehen dieser Bilder hat… mich irgendwie… total fertig gemacht, diese Bilder von Löchern, überall in der Haut, haben sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. In der Nacht darauf hatte ich einen furchtbaren Albtraum und in der Nacht darauf wieder, aber ich habe noch nie einen so realistischen Traum erlebt, es war, als wäre ich mitten darin und als könnte ich meine Handlungen bewusst steuern und da waren überall Menschen voller Löcher und da steckten Sachen drinnen und…“, ich redete wie ein Wasserfall, sodass ich erstmals außer Puste kam und mich selbst unterbrechen musste. Der Arzt sagte nichts, ließ mich Luftholen. „…und ich musste mich beim Gedanken an sowas übergeben und beim Ansehen der Bilder und ich bin dann im Bad neben dem Klo eingeschlafen und als ich geweckt wurde, von meiner Mutter, hatte ich das hier…“ Ich hob den linken Arm an um zu verdeutlichen, was ich meinte. „Diese Träume, von denen du sprichst nennen sich Klarträume oder luzide Träume, das ist also nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber für Ungeübte sehr schwer zu praktizieren. Es gibt jedoch Menschen, die das auch ohne viel Training können. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden, seit dem?“, fragte er mich ohne weiter auf meine anderen Erzählungen einzugehen, wie ich das eigentlich erwartet hätte. Verdutzt davon, stammelte ich dann: „Ja, ähm, ich hatte in der ersten Nacht Schmerzen im Magen und dann in den Händen und den Fingern und am Gaumen. Momentan geht’s aber, der Arzt hat mir Schmerzmittel gegeben.“ Der Arzt schwieg lange, sah auf meine Hände. „Und du hast keine Ahnung woher diese Schmerzen kommen?“, fragte er dann. „Absolut gar keine, sie waren einfach da.“ Mir wurde langsam ungut zumute, bedingt durch die Reaktionen des Arztes. Dann stand er auf und kam auf mich zu. „Zeig mir doch mal deinen Gaumen“, verlangte er. Ich sah ihn etwas schief an, gehorchte dann aber lehnte den Kopf zurück und sperrte den Mund weit auf. Ich fühlte mich dabei sichtlich unwohl. „Okay“, sagte er schließlich. Als ich den Kopf wieder senkte fiel mir sein kreidebleiches Gesicht auf, das er aber zu verstecken versuchte. „Ist da irgendwas?“, fragte ich ihn nervös. Er lächelte dann. „Nein, du bildest dir alle diese Schmerzen ein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht glaube, dass du sie wirklich spürst. Aber sie haben keine wirkliche physische Ursache. Das nennt sich Psychosomatik. Du leidest offenbar an einer extremen Form von Trypophobie und diese Angstzustände können durchaus körperliche Beschwerden auslösen. Ich werde dir ein Mittel gegen diese Angstzustände verschreiben, ein Beruhigungsmittel und noch den Tipp geben, der schon so manchem Patienten geholfen hat: Wenn die Angstzustände größer werden, einfach mit nassen Fingern über eine Glasplatte streichen oder einfach über eine glatte Fläche.“ Er wirkte sehr gehetzt, kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach einem Rezeptblock und Kugelschreibern, so als ob er es plötzlich sehr eilig hätte. „Ich werde das noch mit deiner Mutter abklären, warte bitte solange hier“, rief er mir noch zu und eilte aus der Tür seines Zimmers, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich sprang von der Liege auf, und schlich mich in Richtung Tür in der Hoffnung, ich würde etwas hören. Leider bekam ich nur Wortfetzen mit. „… nicht sagen, es könnte den Zustand verschlechtern.“ „… muss erst genauer untersucht werden …“ „… Mittel verabreichen …“ „… lange Therapie notwendig…“ Ich bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und strich weiter mit der Zunge über meinen Gaumen. Ich spürte eine sehr seltsame Oberfläche, Ekel lies mich schaudern. Das war mir nicht geheuer doch ich zwang mich nicht nachzufragen oder selbst im Spiegel nachzusehen. 25 Minuten verharrte ich schon hier, nicht wissend, was nun folgen würde. Ich wünschte das alles wäre vorbei, ich wollte nur mehr, dass das vorbei ist und nach Hause. Der Arzt machte Anstalten wieder das Zimmer zu betreten, seine Stimme wurde lauter hinter der Tür als er sich auf diese zubewegte und ich sprintete schnell zurück in Richtung der Liege und lies mich darauf sacken. „Nun, es ist soweit alles geklärt. Wir werden ab nun wöchentliche Therapie-Sitzungen haben. Die Mittel, die ich dir verschrieben habe sind als provisorische Übergangslösung gedacht, bis wir dieses psychische Problem beseitigt haben. Ich sehe aber, wie gesagt, keinen Grund zur Sorge.“ Ich schaute ihn verdutzt an. So redeten wir noch über eine Stunde über meine Vergangenheit, meine problematische Kindheit, ersten Liebeskummer und all die Probleme, die ich auch als solche bezeichnen würde. Nachmittags fuhren wir dann nach Hause. „Ich werde danach noch in die Apotheke fahren und uns was zum Abendessen holen, in Ordnung?“, fragte meine Mutter während sie fuhr. Ich nickte, nicht bedenkend, dass sie das ja gar nicht sehen würde aber da keine weitere Reaktion von ihr kam, dachte ich schon, dass sie verstanden hätte. Ich hatte die Mittel gegen Angstzustände genommen, nachdem wir zu Abend gegessen haben und saß in meinem abgedunkelten Zimmer auf meinem Bett, starrte in die finsteren Ecken meines Zimmers. „Ich bin eine Verrückte“, flüsterte ich leise vor mich hin, „ich bin irre. Ganz große Klasse!“ Ich hatte mir gewünscht mein Vater wäre jetzt hier. Ich kam mir so widerlich vor, so ekelerregend. Alles was ich gerade brauchte war es in den Arm genommen zu werden. Nichts zu sehen, nichts mit den Fingern anzufassen. Nur gehalten zu werden und das alles zu vergessen. Mein Rechner war immer noch auf Standby, ich hatte ihn gestern nicht mehr abgeschaltet. Das Surren des Ventilators war leise zu hören. Ich hätte gern meiner besten Freundin geschrieben oder meinem Ex-Freund, mit dem ich mich noch gut verstehe, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Anrufen wollte ich nicht. Also entschloss ich mich erst den beiden per SMS zu schreiben, doch entschied mich dann dagegen. Das alles zu erzählen war mir gerade zu mühsam, es kostete mich zu viel Kraft. Die Beruhigungsmittel taten definitiv ihre Wirkung und ich schleppte mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und zog mich zum Schlafen um. Ich verzichtete darauf mir die Zähne zu putzen, zu groß war die Angst einen Blick auf meinen Gaumen zu werfen, wo ich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit mit der Zunge darüber strich. So legte ich mich schlafen… Ich wachte wieder schweißgebadet auf, es war wieder derselbe Traum der mich verfolgte. Draußen war es stockfinster, ich tastete in der Dunkelheit, die nur vom schwachen Licht des Displays meines Weckers durchbrochen wurde, nach eben diesem. 02:54 Uhr in der Nacht. Ich wurde plötzlich von unfassbaren Schmerzen übermannt. Mein Gaumen fühlte sich an als hätte man hundert Eisenstäbe durchgebohrt, direkt in mein Gehirn, so krass strahlte der Schmerz in meinen ganzen Kopf, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Meine Hände verkrampften sich und ich rieb mir die Arme. Es fühlte sich an als wäre meine gesamte Haut durchlöchert. Ich begann panisch zu heulen als ich das merkte. Aus den Einstichen an meinem Unterarm waren harte, verhornte Stoppeln herausgewachsen, die wie Pflanzen aus mir sprossen. Ich atmete schneller, wurde panisch. Ich rannte aus meinem Zimmer in das Bad. „DAS IST NICHT ECHT“, schrie ich mich selbst in Gedanken an, „DAS IST ALLES NUR IN MEINEM KOPF!“ Ich stand im finsteren Badezimmer. Durch das Straßenlicht, das durch das Fenster schien und im Badezimmerspiegel reflektierte, konnte ich meine schwarze Silhouette erkennen. Ich schloss die Augen und betätigte den Lichtschalter für die kleine Lampe über dem Spiegel. Ich öffnete die Augen und stieß einen Schrei aus, den ich selbst mit meinen Händen, die ich mir schnell auf den Mund presste, noch unterdrücken konnte. Meine Augen füllten sich vor Scham und Ekel mit Tränen. Ich zwang mich wieder in den Spiegel zu sehen. Durch den Tränenschleier erkannte ich mein Gesicht nur verschwommen. Mein Gesicht war durchlöchert, überall waren kleine und große Löcher aus denen irgendwelche Noppen wuchsen, manche bis zu 5cm, die furchtbar schmerzten, wenn man sie berührte. Es war so widerlich, ich wollte mir mein Gesicht abwischen, von den Tränen und Rotz befreien aber ich konnte nicht. Es rann alles über diese ekelhaften Gebilde, die aus meinem Gesicht sprossen und ich konnte mich nicht mehr ansehen. Meine Arme sahen genau gleich aus, entweder waren Löcher entstanden oder es spross etwas aus diesen Löchern heraus. Ich wollte nicht wissen was darunter ist, da sollten doch nur Hautschichten sein, dachte ich aber warum sind die alle innen schwarz, woher kommen diese Stoppel und Hörner, die da herauswachsen. Ich konnte dann auch nicht mehr anders und machte den Mund weit auf, legte meinen Kopf zurück. Dabei zerplatzen einige der Stoppel, die aus meinem Nacken wuchsen, was höllisch weh tat. Meine Augen tränten weiter, ich konnte so nichts sehen. Da meine Mutter als Zahnarzthelferin selbst besonders großen Wert auf Zahnhygiene legte, hatte sie so eine Schiene zum öffnen des Mundes, die sie, als ich kleiner war, verwendete um auch die Rückseiten meiner Zähne und Backenzähne gründlich auf Karies oder Zahnstein zu untersuchen. Ich nahm dieses um meinen Mund offen zu halten und fotografierte mit meiner Handykamera meinen Gaumen. Was ich dann zu sehen bekam, lies mich ins Waschbecken erbrechen. Aus meinem Gaumen waren dutzende Backenzähne, Schneide und Eckzähne gewachsen, die meinen gesamten Gaumen bedeckten. Reste von Erbrochenem steckten dazwischen fest, ich konnte es schmecken, konnte die Bröckchen mit der Zunge fühlen. Ich ließ das Handy fallen und blieb stoisch vor dem Spiegel stehen. „Das muss aufhören“, dachte ich mir und ging mit langsamen Schritten in die Küche. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde ich ganz ruhig. Ich wusste nun, wie ich es bekämpfen konnte. Ich hatte mir zuvor noch einige der Schmerztabletten eingeworfen. In der Küche angekommen öffnete ich die Lade in der der Fleischhammer lag. Ich kniete mich auf den Boden, presste die Augen zu… holte aus und schlug mir mit voller Wucht den Fleischhammer gegen meine Zähne. Der Schmerz hätte mich fast um den Verstand gebracht aber die vielen starken Schmerzmittel halfen. Ich holte wieder aus und Schlug damit meine Vorderzähne ein, die unteren Schneidezähne, die Eckzähne. Blut rann in Strömen auf den Boden, gefolgt von den restlichen Stücken meiner Zähne, nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Schmerzensschreie unterdrücken – ich keuchte nur mehr. Ich schlug wie eine Irre auf meine Zähne ein, ich wollte, dass sie verschwinden, ich wollte nicht mehr, dass etwas aus mir herauswächst, das musste alles weg. Als ich mit dem Fleischhammer nicht mehr weiter kam, stieß ich mit dem Griff des Hammers seitlich auf die Zähne in meinem Gaumen ein, viele davon brachen heraus. Ich spuckte duzende Stücke von Zähnen und Blut aus. Ein paar Zähne verschluckte ich dabei, aber ich wollte nichts davon mehr in mir haben, weswegen ich mit den Finger in den Hals steckte um die Zähne zu erbrechen. Mein Gaumen war jetzt nur noch eine Landschaft aus halb zerbrochenen Zähnen und blutigen Löchern, in denen diese gesteckt hatten. Ich krabbelte wieder zu der Lade, mir wurde langsam schummrig vor Augen. Ich tastete mich in der Lade voran und griff nach irgendetwas, von dem ich dachte daran ein Messer zu erkennen. Ich holte das große Messer aus der Lade, setze mich, mit dem Rücken an die Küchenmöbel gelehnt auf den Boden. In meinem Kopf war nur mehr Wahnsinn, ich konnte nicht mehr definieren was ich überhaupt dachte. Ich setzte das Messer an meinem Unterarm an, wo diese widerlichen Stoppeln begannen aus der Haut, aus den Löchern zu wachsen und schnitt mir tief ins Fleisch. Ich zog das Messer in langen Schnitten unter den Noppen durch lies es fallen und riss mir gewaltsam die Haut vom Fleisch, mitsamt all dieser Löcher und Auswüchsen. Es war ein Gefühl als wäre ich einem Orgasmus nahe. Ich keuchte und atmete schnell, mit freudigen Blicken, wie ich meine Haut und diese scheiß Löcher und Auswüchse einfach wegriss. Dann griff ich wieder zum Messer, setze erneut an und schnitt weiter die Haut von meinem Körper. Es war das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt. Blut quoll aus meinem ganzen Arm, dessen Muskeln und Fleisch nun komplett offen lagen. Ich schleuderte das Messer in die Ecke des Raums, in die Licht von draußen durch das Fenster fiel und krabbelte wie ein Tier auf allen Vieren dorthin, verschmierte damit das Blut auf dem Boden. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, ich fühlte mich wahnsinnig gut. Und ich wusste, dass ich mich gleich noch viel besser fühlen würde… Ich nahm einen kleinen Handspiegel, den ich aus dem Bad mitgenommen hatte aus der Tasche und lehnte ihn behutsam gegen ein Tischbein, sodass ich mich gut sehen konnte. Dann griff ich zu dem Messer, das ich dorthin geschleudert hatte und setze es an meinem Gesicht an. Ich durchschnitt die Haut an meiner Schläfe und zog das Messer quer durch mein Gesicht. Blut quoll mir aus den Schnitten, in die Augen. Zwischenzeitlich hoffte ich nicht zu verbluten, bis mein Werk vollendet war. Die Noppen platzen dabei, eine dicke gallertartige Flüssigkeit rann heraus. Ich riss mir mit schnellen Zügen die Haut vom Gesicht in Fetzen und Streifen. Die abgerissenen Fetzen, aus denen solche Noppen wuchsen legte ich auf den Boden und zerquetsche es mit den Fäusten. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit platze heraus, vermischte sich mit dem Blut, das inzwischen den halben Küchenfußboden fein benetzte. Dann setze ich das Messer an meiner Stirn an und trennte den Skalp von meinem Schädel. Ich nahm bis zur Schädeldecke das Messer zur Hilfe, danach riss ich an meinen Haaren um den restlichen Skalp zu entfernen. Ich stieg mit den Füßen auf meine Haare und riss meinen Kopf nach oben. „Nur noch ein Stück“, schrie ich, als der Skalp schon fast vollständig vom Kopf getrennt war wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Finsternis. Meine Mutter fand meine Leiche am nächsten Tag. Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Sie erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch, einzig ihren aufmerksamen Arbeitskolleginnen, denen ihr unentschuldigtes Fernbleiben sofort merkwürdig erschien, war es zu verdanken, dass sie rechtzeitig gefunden wurde. Die Polizeibeamten nahmen sie als Hauptverdächtige im Fall des Mordes an ihrer Tochter in Gewahrsam. Die Polizei sowie die Gerichtsmedizin schlossen einen Selbstmord aufgrund der enormen Brutalität und Verstümmelung erstmals natürlich aus. Bei der darauffolgenden Autopsie meiner Leiche konnten keine körperlichen Besonderheiten oder Abnormitäten festgestellt werden. Endlich sind die Löcher fort. Jetzt bist du dran: Google Bildersuche nach „Trypophobia“: http://goo.gl/BiPQFM Vertonung (von Cruzix): Teil 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEylXfZDLqM Teil 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOPuwna0e_c Vertonung (von Stifler Kevin) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xqG2lPBlm0 ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction